


Whatever may come your heart I will choose, forever I'm yours, forever I do.

by lydiamxrtin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle Couple, Canon Era, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are excited to spend their first Christmas together as a couple, but when a beast descends upon Camelot, Arthur and Merlin must race to save Camelot and each other before its too late.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Whatever may come your heart I will choose, forever I'm yours, forever I do.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellamyblakru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone (I know its the 2nd but let's ignore that)
> 
> This is my lil Christmas present to my dear iconic queen of a friend Ashley! I adore you sm thank you for making 2020 brighter and bring so much joy to my life, our conversations make my day and I'm so glad I get to call you a friend!✨ Thank you for putting up with my fic ramblings and for supporting my venture into writing merthur, none of these fics would be possible without you!🥺
> 
> I wish you all the best for 2021 and I hope you get all you want and deserve, hope you like this queen!💗

Arthur tapped his foot on the stone floor, listening as a villager explained her predicament, Arthur listened sympathetically instructing one of his knights to help assist the woman in any way, she beamed at Arthur thanking him as she hurried out of the room with Percival. 

Arthur sighed, rolling his neck, "What is left on the docket?" He asked. A court worker read the docket and Arthur slumped further back into the chair the longer the list went on. Once the worker finished, Arthur stared at the ceiling, "Don't say it," He said, turning to look at Merlin who was stood next to him. 

Merlin held his hands up, shaking his head, "I didn't say anything," He grinned.

One corner of Arthur's lip flicked up, "You were thinking it," He said.

"And what was I thinking sire?" Merlin asked, his eyebrows raised.

Arthur groaned, "That we should be thankful for what we have and those coming to us on Christmas need our help and we cannot turn them away," Arthur knew that being king meant he couldn't just take the day off, but  _ gosh _ how he wanted to. They had worked the night before into the morning hours, Arthur not even sure what time he fell into bed.

Merlin nodded, cocking his head to the side, "Actually I was thinking how good you look in that crown," He smirked. 

Arthur tried to suppress the smile that grew on his face, shaking his head as Merlin laughed next to him, "We agreed to keep it professional at work," Arthur said under his breath.

"Then you shouldn't of worn that crown," Merlin teased, earning a playful frown from Arthur.

"You two, enough flirting," Gwaine said as he entered the room, his voice teasing. He approached Arthurs chair, bowing before speaking, "You have an audience with another king," Gwaine said, before nodding towards Merlin, "and Gaius needs you, Merlin," He said.

Arthur nodded, standing up in his chair, "First we were not flirting," He said, convincing no one in the room, not even himself. "Second, let's move to the round table for our reception," Arthur announced, his hand on his sword as he walked down the steps. He turned to Merlin who was by his side, "Once I'm finished I'll come find you," Arthur said.

"Who says I want to spend Christmas with you," Merlin jested, his arms crossed over his chest.

Arthur looked skyward, then back down, "You did," he said, narrowing his eye at Merlin.

Merlin playfully sighed, "Ah I did didn't I," He said, "What a mistake that was," He joked.

Arthur could see the Knights gathering by the door preparing for their audience with the neighbouring king, "Be careful with whatever Gaius needs," He said to Merlin, "We don't need you dying on Christmas," He halfheartedly joked. 

Merlin, as always, saw through his use of humour to cover his actual worries, cocking his head to the side, "Worried about me are you?" He asked, stepping closer to Arthur.

Arthur raised his brows, a small pout on his face. "Well, you do have a history of being an idiot," He joked, walking towards the large oak doors of the court.

"A  _ history _ ?" Merlin exclaimed, "So I'm not anymore?" He asked.

The pair walked through the large doors, "History can repeat itself," Arthur joked. Merlin laughed as he was about to exit down the corridor, "Merlin," Arthur called, grabbing Merlin's hand to stop him walking, "Be careful," He said, his voice serious this time. What went on the Gaius chamber was normally kept on a need to know basis, Arthur knew that Merlin downplayed the danger he put himself in some time. Arthur told himself that he wanted to know what happened as he was the King and Merlin was the court sorcerer, yet even Arthur didn't completely believe that. Even though they had agreed to keep their working relationship professional Arthur couldn't help but let the personal seep through every now and then.

Merlin didn't laugh this time, just gave a slow nod, "I always am," He smiled, squeezing Arthurs hand, "You be careful too," He said before heading off down the hall to Gaius.

Arthur frowned, "I'm having a meeting, how could I get into trouble," He asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you could find a way," Merlin called over his shoulder, smirking as he disappeared around the corner. Arthur laughed to himself, turning back round to head down towards the hall. Arthur was acutely aware that for however long Merlin was with Gaius, Arthur's brain would be preoccupied with that.

"So what your plans after you finish court today," Gwaine said as they walked towards the grand hall.

"If we ever finish," Arthur sighed, "I have some business to attend to once I'm done," Arthur said, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade.

Gwaine raised his eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face, "You mean Merlin," He teased.

Arthur seemingly tripped over his own feet, earing a laugh from Gwaine. It seems Arthur and Merlin were the only ones intent on keeping their relationship separate from work. Arthur cased his eyes over to Gwaine who was still smirking, " _ That _ is not how you should speak to your king," He mumbled.

"Can't help notice how you didn't deny it,  _ my king,"  _ Gwaine continued.

Arthur contained the smile that was beginning to form. Merlin and Arthur didn't exactly hide their relationship from those close to them, on the rare occasions that they had free time they'd spend it together and the others knew but Arthur didn't like to announce it, knowing his enemies could use that information against him, "So what did you get Merlin for Christmas," Gwaine asked. Arthur rolled his eyes as they strolled down the hallways, "Oh come on," Gwaine said, bumping his shoulder into Arthurs.

Arthur shook his head, ducking it as spoke, "It's nothing that concerns you," he said. Arthur tried not to think about how that technically wasn't true.

"Something special then?" Gwaine teased.

"Go announce our revival before I have your head," Arthur grinned, nodding towards the large doors ahead.

Gawain grinned back "Of course my King," he gave a bow and headed towards the door at the end of the hallway. Arthur paused outside, taking a large breath as the nerves began to settle in his stomach, not at the meeting before him, but as he thought about his gift to Merlin.

"Merry Christmas Gaius!" Merlin announced practically skipping into the room. 

Gaius looked up over his glasses which perched on his nose. "And you too Merlin," He smiled, "You seem in a very good mood," He asked, flicking the page of the book in front of him.

"Why wouldn't I be, its Christmas," Merlin said, coming to sit in the chair opposite the older man.

Gaius nodded, keeping his eyes on the book as he spoke, "And this has nothing to do with you spending it with Arthur?" Merlin was glad Gaius wasn't looking at him, sure his cheeks had gone a crimson colour. Gaius knew about Arthur and him, as did the guards but they had promised each other that when working they'd keep things professional, or at least as much as they could. Merlin and Gaius gave each other a knowing look before the older man flashed a smile and got up from the table, walking across the room.

It was true. Merlin's heart beat faster this Christmas, his smile a little wider. After defeating Morgana a few months ago, Camelot had drastically changed. After Merlin had found Arthur bleeding on the battlefield, he had used his magic to heal Arthur, finally revealing his secret to him. 

_ Merlin stood outside Arthur's door, his hand wrapped around the handle, his knuckles white. Arthur had been healing from his wound for a week now and was finally awake. Since healing him and bringing him back to Camelot, neither had spoken about Merlin's revel. For a moment it had felt like a weight had been listed from Merlin's shoulder, but as they entered Camelot that weight had come crashing back down. No one but Arthur and Merlin knew what had happened that day. Merlin took in a deep breath pushing the door open and stepping inside.  _

_ Arthur was sat up in the bed, still looking pale, "Hey," Merlin quietly said, hanging around the door, his nerves stopping him from going any further, "How are you feeling?" He asked, his hands held behind his back. _

_ "Alive," Arthur said, his voice clipped, "I'll be fine," he said, looking off to the side.  _

_ "Good, that's good," Merlin said, forcing a smile on his lips, but Arthur didn't return it. "You haven't said anything," Merlin finally choked out, the weight becoming all too much. _

_ "I just spoke," Arthur snapped. _

_ Merlin swallowed, stepping further into the room, "I mean about..." He paused, waiting for Arthur to look at him but Arthur never did, "about what I told you," Merlin finished. _

_ After a moment Arthur finally looked over at Merlin, and for the first time ever Merlin was unable to read his eyes, "About you being a sorcerer?" He said, his voice monotone.  _

_ Merlin nodded, quickly walking over to Arthur's bed, sitting on the edge, "I never wanted to lie to you, Arthur," He said, his voice already trembling, his hands clasped in his lap. "I just...I know the position I would put you in if I told you," He said. It was true, he had told himself it was too protect Arthur, if Uther ever found out Arthur needed to be able to say he didn't know and mean it. But Merlin also couldn't bear to see that look of hatred in Arthur's eyes, eyes that were always so kind to Merlin. Uther sending Merlin to the gallows was less of a punishment than having Arthur hate him. _

_ "You mean having to decide whether to tell my father," Arthur said, his eyes narrowed. After a moment he took in a deep breath, resting his head back against the pillows, "I told you that day, that I wouldn't have known what I would have done," Merlin nodded. He understood, Uther was his father, was his king and had raised Arthur to hate magic, he could see why the boy would be conflicted. "That was a lie," Arthur admitted. The weight on Merlin's shoulders and chest pushed down harder, "Whether you had told me weeks, months or even years ago, whether it was before or after my father had passed," Arthur sighed, "I would have done the same thing," Arthur paused, pursing his lips for a moment before he spoke, "I wouldn't have done a thing," he finally said. _

_ Merlin furrowed his brows, shaking his head, "Magic is forbidden?" He asked. _

_ "Because my father was vindictive," Arthur said, his face and eyes softening, "Not because magic is evil," he said. _

_ Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt a smile tug on his lips, "You-you believe magic is good," Merlin stuttered. _

_ "I've seen magic do horrendous thing, twisted people into..." He trailed off, looking away from Merlin, his jaw clenching. Arthur finally looked back at Merlin, "But you," He said, "Your not evil, you're the furthest thing from that," he softly said. _

_ "You don't know what I've done," Merlin said, thinking about all the people that had been hurt because of him, because of his magic. _

_ "I know that whatever mistakes you've made, whatever choices, you did it to protect people," Arthur said. _

_ Merlin looked down, "You don't hate me?" he asked, unsure he wanted to see the look in Arthur's face, right now he could live in the perfect bubble where Arthur didn't hate him, where Arthur still wanted him by his side.  _

_ A small smile came on Arthur's lips and Merlin felt the weight lift, "I could never hate you, Merlin, I don't think it's possible," He finished, the smile still on his face. _

_ Merlin gave a small laugh, the anxiety and stress of the week finally coming to the surface. Merlin sighed, reaching up to run his hand down his face, "So, what do we do know?" Merlin asked.  _

_ Arthur leaned back on his bed, pursing his lips again as he thought for a moment. Merlin just sat there with a smile on his face, like an invisible barrier had been removed between the two for the first time since they had met, "Well, first of all, you're fired," Arthur said. _

_ The smile fell from Merlin's lips, "What," he gasped. _

_ "Well you can't possibly handle two jobs," Arthur said, "You can barely handle the one," Arthur said, giving a playful frown. _

_ Merlin waved his hands out in front of him, "Wait two jobs," Merlin asked, thoroughly confused. _

_ "Magic is a part of this world, this kingdom," He said, moving in the bed and swinging his legs over the edge, "And I want someone in this court that understands that, that can help use magic for good," Arthur said, looking up at Merlin, "A court sorcerer if you will," He finished. _

_ Merlin's mouth fell open, his eyes wide, "You-your going to allow magic back into the kingdom," he stuttered, each word tripping over the other. _

_ "I am," Arthur said, his voice strong. He held his arm out to Merlin, "And I hope you'll be by my side when I do," He smiled. _

_ Merlin reached his arm out, clasping it around Arthur's forearm and pulling the king up so they were standing in front of one another, arms still clasped, "Always Arthur," Merlin beamed. _

After that, Arthur and Merlin had started to rebuild the kingdom together, side by side. It had only taken a few months for their relationship to move into something  _ less  _ than platonic. Merlin wasn't sure when it happened or how, but after Merlin's secret was revealed it was like everything else had been revealed too. 

"I hope you don't spend all your time working thinking about the King," Gaius said, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. 

"I wasn't-" Merlin went to protest when he saw the older man raise his brow and Merlin just sighed in defeat.

Gaius gave a victorious smile, "Did you finish making your gift to him?" He asked, coming to sit down at the small wooden table. 

Merlin nodded, "Yes I did," He smiled. It had taken weeks and lots of magic to prepare Arthurs present but Merlin was confident that it was now complete, Merlin tried to ignore the worry about whether Arthur would actually like the present seep into his mind. "Now what did you need help with, the sooner we finish the soon I get the rest of the night off," Merlin sighed, coming to stand next to Gaius chair.

"Ohh do you now," Gaius inquired, raising a brow.

"Kings orders" Merlin smirked.

"Of course," Gaius said with a smile. 

"What do you need my help with," Merlin asked, gazing down at Gaius work.

Gaius looked over the brim of his glass, picking up a feather and showing it to Merlin, "Well, I found this outside the walls of the castle, along with this," He said, nodding to a drawing of tracks from some kind of animal, nothing Merlin had seen before.

"What is that from," Merlin asked, leaning down to look at the drawing.

"I have no idea," Gaius said, holding out a book for Merlin to search. A sinking feeling came over Merlin that told him this wasn't going to be a quick task. Both men sat down, flicking through book after book. After an hour or so Merlin; who had lost track of time and on the verge of sleep, flicked the page over and paused. Frowning as he looked over at the feather and tracks then back at the book, repeating a few times until he was sure they were the same. He put the book on the table and stood up.

The sense of dread only growing, "Oh no," he said. Gaius stood and walked over, peering down.

He frowned, picking the book up and studying for a moment, "We better call Arthur," He said, looking over at Merlin.

Arthur was now stood in Gaius chambers, looking down at the book, his brows knitted together, his mouth slightly open, "It's a what," he asked again. 

"A Cockatrice," Gaius said.

"What on earth is that," Arthur asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Merlin looked over at Gaius the pair thinking for a moment before Merlin looked over at Arthur, "It's a two-legged dragon or serpent-like creature with a rooster's head" Merlin said, watching as Arthur's face got more confused with every word he said.

After a moment Arthur nodded, taking in the information, "Right," he said, "Is it dangerous?" He asked. Both Merlin and Gaius looked down at the picture of the creature then back up at Arthur who sighed, "I'll take that as a yes," He said.

Gaius stepped forward, "It has the reputed ability to kill people by either looking at them—" 

Arthur held his hand up, "Wait we can't even look at this thing?" Merlin shook his head, earning another sigh from Arthur, "How on earth are we meant to stop it?" He asked, but neither men had an answer.

"There's not much scripture on it, we're still looking for ways to kill it," Merlin said. Arthur leaned forward, his hands bracing on the edge of the table, "What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

Arthur flicked his eyes to Gaius, "We can't look at this beast?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure," Gaius said, the only answer they had.

Arthur nodded, standing up straight, "Guess I'm going to have to find out," He said, nodding to the men before heading out of the room.

Merlin followed him out of the room into the hallway, "Wait, wait Arthur how are you going to find out?" he asked. Arthur kept his face forward, his eyes glancing down at the floor. A sickening feeling came over Merlin, he reached out and grabbed Arthur's arm to stop him for walking, "No," he yelled. 

Arthur finally looked at Merlin, "It's the only choice Merlin," he said, but Merlin could see from his eyes even Arthur wasn't sure.

Merlin threw his hands out to the side, "So what you're just going to go out there and what? Look at it and hope it doesn't kill you," He said.

"Hopefully I can kill it before it looks at me," Arthur said, his face strong and calm.

"That is suicide Arthur," Merlin said, his hand still on Arthur's arm, clutching harder.

"I have to protect Camelot," Arthur declared. Merlin shook his head, the people of the kingdom saw Arthur's unwavering loyalty and devotion to Camelot as a blessing, Merlin was starting to see the curse in it. As a member of the court and citizen of Camelot Merlin wanted to protect Camelot by any cost, but as Arthur's partner, there were just some costs he wasn't willing to pay.

Merlin pulled Arthur closer, " _ We  _ have to protect Camelot," He urged, "I can use my magic," he said.

Arthur tilted his head to the side, "How are you going to do that without looking at it?" Merlin groaned, Arthur was right and Merlin hated it. 

"Sire!" Leon called, coming around the corner, "A witness said they saw a beast circling Camolte," Both men looked at each other before heading down the hall towards the courtroom. 

Arthur and Merlin entered the courtroom where a woman stood in the centre, her body trembling, "What kind of beast did you see?" Arthur asked.

"It-it was horrid sire, it was like a dragon but but-" She shook her head, a sob escaping her lips, "The head was a rooster," She said, clearly confused by what she had seen.

"Did you look it in the eyes?" Arthur asked, his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Yes, dead eyes," She nodded. Arthur thanked the woman, instructing Leon to take care of her and make sure she is safe. Leon led her from the court and once the doors closed Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Well, that solves one problem," Arthur sighed. They could look at it, they had no idea how to kill it but at least they could look at the damned thing when it killed them, "Lancolte! Gather the knights," Arthur said as he started to walk out of the court. The knights nodded and headed towards the courtyard. "Merlin, return to Gaius figure out how to kill this thing," He ordered.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin said, reaching out to grab his arm.

"No, you're not," Arthur ordered, "We don't know how to kill this thing-"

"I have magic," Merlin interrupted. 

"Which we don't know will work," Arthur corrected. He tried to tell himself this was a logical decision, they didn't know if magic would work and he needed Merlin to work out what would work. But Arthur knew if it had been any other sorcerer and not his boyfriend, he would have instructed them to come with him. But Merlin wasn't any other sorcerer, he was  _ his  _ and Arthur wasn't going to risk his life, regardless what was at stake, "You said it yourself the answer is in one of those books," He said as the alarm bells sounded above them, "Find out what kills this creature then find me!" Arthur called, starting to run down the hallway when Merlin called his name. Arthur stopped and turned around as Merlin crashed his lips against Arthur's, his hands coming up to cup his face. 

Arthur stumbled for a moment before his hands came to wrap around Merlin's waist. After a moment they pulled back, Merlin still holding his face in his hands, "Please be careful," he begged "We don't need  _ you  _ dying on Christmas," He joked, but Arthur could see the fear on his face.

Arthur smiled, squeezing Merlin's hips "Neither of us is dying today, I promise," He said, planting another quick kiss on his lips, remembering how it felt, how Merlin looked as he raced off down the hall, praying with everything he had that he could keep his promise.

Arthur came out into the courtyard, his knights stood in position. Arthur withdrew his sword, walking through the middle of the knights. A loud screeching beckoned from above and all the knights threw their heads to the sky. "SHIELDS UP," Arthur yelled, his knights following his order. The beast appeared and Arthur tightened his grip around his sword, watching as it circled the men below like they were pray. Arthur closed his eyes for a second, Merlin would come thought, he always did. 

The beast dived and Arthur took in a deep breath, he and the knights charged forward, their swords swiping and stabbing at the beast. It's longs claws swiped at knights, Arthur ducked watching as a row of knights were thrown back onto the stairs. Arthur stood straight as the monster turned around quickly, before he could duck again the lengthy tail crashed into Arthur's chest, sending him flying back into the concrete wall. Arthur crashed into the ground, his head spinning and aching. Arthur tried to push himself up but his arms gave way, a surge of sickness and dizziness coming over him. Arthur saw through blurred vision his knights fighting the beast,  _ he needed to help them.  _ Arthur tried to clear his vision and stand but his legs still felt weak. Arthur took a deep breath.

Camelot needed him. If he failed the beast would destroy the kingdom and kill everyone in it. Kill Merlin. Arthur pushed himself to his feet,  _ Merlin wouldn't fail, he'd find the answer,  _ Arthur held onto that as he charged towards the beast, sword ready.

Merlin would get the answer, and they would save this Kingdom together, like always.

Merlin charged down the hall, almost tripping over as he barged into Gaius chambers, "We need to find a way to kill this thing," He yelled, going back to the book where they had found out about the monster.

"Where's Arthur," Gaius asked.

Merlin paused for a second, before flicking open the book, "We need to work, and fast!" He said. Gaius just nodded grabbing his own book as the men began to hurriedly read.  _ They were going to find something  _ Merlin told himself, they would slay the creature and everything would be fine. 

Merlin wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was sure it was far too long. He slammed the book down on the table, "Why can't we find anything," he yelled.

Gaius looked up from his own book, "It takes time-"

"We don't have time," Merlin barked, "Arthur doesn't have time he's out there with that beast and-" The words got caught in his through, unable to think about what was happening out there. Merlin squeezed his eyes together, shaking his head as his voice wavered, "If something happens to him-" Merlin clenched his hands hard, his knuckles going white. 

"Worrying isn't going to save him," Gaius said, holding out a fresh book for Merlin. He was right, worrying wasn't going to do anything, he had to find an answer, use his magic to saved Arthur and Camelot, Merlin reached out and took the book. More time passed and Merlin was about to throw the book when he saw something, staggering up from his chair.

"Wait, wait here's something," Merlin said, scanning his finger across the page at a line of ancient text buried in some old legend. "According to legend, having a cockatrice look at itself in a mirror is one of the few sure-fire ways to kill it" Merlin dropped the book looking around the room, no  _ freaking  _ mirro,r. Merlin racked his brain trying to think of a spell that could conjure a mirror, trying a few in quick succession but nothing worked. Merlin just shouted, starting to run for the door when Gaius called, "Merlin wait you don't even know if this will work!" 

"I've got to try," Merlin yelled as he left. Merlin sprinted down the hall, checking the rooms as he did, no mirrors, the only ones he found were far too small for the monster. Merlin threw open the courtyard doors, knights were scattered across the floor, some moving some not. Merlin's heart nearly stopped as he searched for Arthur, his hands clasping hard by his side. He spotted Arthur crouched on the ground next to a hay bale, his shield held above him as the beast circled. Merlin started sprinting towards Arthur, running as fast as his legs would go, ignoring the pain in his chest as his lung struggled. The beast began to dive fast towards Arthur. Merlin pushed harder as the beast screeched and dived faster, Merlin and the beast in a competition to Arthur and right now Merlin couldn't tell who would get there first.

Merlin threw out his hand towards Arthur's shield, the magic inside of him flickering to life, the golden embers glowing in the night. "Speculum faciunt!" Merlin roared.

The front of Arthur's shield shifted and twisted, the beast growing closer and closer as the red metal of the shield trickled off to reveal a mirror underneath. The beast cried out, twisting in the air as it collided into Arthur's shield and turning into dust covering the ground.

Merlin stood there breathing hard, licking his lips,  _ they did it.  _ He ran over to Arthur sinking to his knee's in front of him. Merlin reached out and cupped Arthur's cheek, he ran his eyes over his face and body, Merlin let out a deep breath as he saw no blood, "Are you okay?" Merlin panted.

Arthur nodded, still breathing hard "I'm fine," He smiled, but Merlin could see how Arthur winced when he moved, "Nothing a hot bath won't fix," Arthur smiled, clearly noticing Merlin's watchful eye. Merlin smiled back, standing from the ground and pulling Arthur up with him. Arthur looked down at his shield before looking back up at Merlin. "What did you do," He asked.

"We found a passage that said the beast reflection would might kill it," Merlin panted, giving a shrug, "I remembered a spell that was supposed to turn metal into mirrors. thought I'd try," He smiled.

Arthur stood there, his mouth hanging open, " _ Might  _ kill it?" Arthur said, his brows pulled up, " _ Thought I'd try, _ " He said, his brows getting higher. "You guessed?" He asked, but Merlin could tell it wasn't exactly a question.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times, giving a small pout before answering, "I mean it was that or let it eat you," He said.

"I had it handled," Arthur said, putting his sword back into his belt.

Merlin looked around at the scene, knights had gotten to their feet and were starting to head back inside, before looking back at Arthur, "That was you having it handled?" Merlin said, nodding towards the hay bale where Arthur had been. 

Arthur scoffed, his eyes narrowed, "And what were you doing  _ Mer _ lin? What took you so long" Arthur asked, "What did you do have a nap?"

Merlin just shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "You know, normally when someone saves your life, you say thank you," Merlin teased, his head tilted to the side.

Arthur gave a small laugh, slowly walking forward and gently grabbing the lapels of Merlin's jacket. Merlin shuffled forward, as Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's lips, pulling back before Merlin had a chance to deepen it. "Thank you Merlin," He whispered.

"I thought we were going to try and keep it professional at work?" Merlin asked, although he himself didn't care all that much for professionalism.

Arthur gave a chuckle, letting go of Merlin's jacket, much to Merlin's disappointment. "I think it's a little late for that," Arthur said.

Merlin laughed, it was true anyone in Camelot that didn't know what was going on had surely been living under a rock. Arthur nodded towards the large door, "I should see to my knights," He smiled. He started to walk when he paused next to Merlin, "Met in my chambers afterwards?" He asked to which Merlin nodded. Arthur went to walk when Merlin grabbed his hand, his finger wrapping around the leather.

"I'm glad you're okay," He breathed, the air still sparse in his lungs. 

Arthur brought their hands up to Arthur's lips, giving Merlin's hand a small kiss, "I promised I would be," He grinned. He dropped there hands and started to walked away.

"Oh Arthur one more thing," Merlin said as the lights flickered in his eyes, a small round snowball forming in his hand. 

Arthur turned around and the snowball landed in the middle of his face, exploding and sending snowflakes across his knight's gear. Merlin threw a hand to cover his mouth to suppress the laugh that was aching to escape. "Did you just throw a snowball at your  _ King?"  _ Arthur said, the snow melting and dripping down his cheek, how was it possible he looked even better?

_ " _ No," Merlin laughed, his hands held behind his back, "I did throw one at my arrogant boyfriend though," The mock-serious look fell from Arthur's face and a shy smile appeared. Merlin cocked his head to the side, "What?" He asked.

Arthur kept his eyes to the ground before a moment, peeling them up to look at Merlin, the smile still on his lips, "Nothing I just..." He shook his head, letting out a deep breath, "I just never tire of hearing you say that," He quietly said. 

"That you're arrogant?" Merlin joked, Arthur gave breathy laugh. Merlin walked forward meeting Arthur where he stood, "I'm glad you never tire of me calling you my boyfriend," Merlin hummed, looking up at Arthur, "Because I have no intentions of ever stopping." He smiled. He couldn't tell if it was because of the cold but Merlin could have sworn he saw Arthur's cheeks go red. 

"Lucky me," Arthur quipped. There was shouting from inside the castle and Arthur nodded at Merlin as he ran up the stairs, speaking to one of the knights that were at the door. Merlin sighed, looking around the Courtyard, dust that was once the beast covering the floor like snow. Merlin shook his head, giving a small scoff  _ what a Christmas. _

Arthur walked into the hospital, approaching Gwen who was tending to one of the knights, "How are they?" Arthur asked, looking around the room.

She kept her eyes on the wound she was cleaning, "They'll be okay, need some rest, but they'll live" She smiled. Gwen put the blood-soaked cloth down turning to Arthur, "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine," Arthur said, ignoring the ache that was starting to form in his back, sure there was a bruise there.

"Gwaine said you got thrown against a wall," Percival said, sat on a table next to the pair being seen to by another nurse.

Arthur heard someone cough loudly and turned to see Gwaine giving Percival dagger eyes, stopping when he noticed Arthur, "Gwaine needs to stop talking," Arthur said, cocking his head to the side, "I'm fine Guinevere," Arthur assured.

"He's got Merlin to heal him," Gwaine quietly said. Arthur snapped his head around to look at his friend who was already slipping off the table, backing away, "I'm going to go check on Lanc," He said, giving Arthur a wink.

Arthur looked back at Gwen, "Do you need any help," He asked.

"No, I'm nearly finished," She sighed, her hands on her hips, "Go enjoy your night off," She smiled, giving one of his arms a small squeeze before heading off into the room.

"Thank you, Guinevere," Arthur called. 

People always said Camelot was great because of Arthur, but it was because of the people that surrounded Arthur, people like his knights, Gwen and Gaius and of course Merlin. Arthur went back to his room, running a bath and soaking for a while. He could feel his muscles slowing untensing, Arthur rolled his neck as the steam filled the room. After an hour Arthur willed himself to leave the warm water and got changed into black pants and a white tunic. There was a light knocking on the door and Arthur turned around to see Merlin walking in, himself having changed into another red tunic and black pants. 

"You look better," Merlin smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Like I said nothing bath couldn't fix," Arthur smiled, his body already feeling better.

Merlin's eyebrow raised, "You drew your own bath?" He asked, a smirk on his face. 

"I have been for a whole year thank you!" Arthur said, walking past Merlin.

"Makes me wonder why I had to do it in the first place," Merlin asked, cocking his head to the side, "And get you dressed, and cook your food, starting to think you made me do it just to annoy me" Merlin continued.

Arthur walked and sat down on the large oak table, his hands folded on the table, "Do you want to continue talking about this or enjoy Christmas?" Arthur sighed.

Merlin thought for a moment, "I can multitask," He smiled, coming to sit across the table from Merlin.

"You're an idiot," Arthur scoffed, smiling as he shook his head.

"An idiot you love," Merlin smirked, raising one of his brows. 

Arthur smiled down at the table, hiding a smile that said _I do._

Arthur looked up at Merlin to see him looking down at his hands, playing with his sleeves, Arthur furrowed his brows, Merlin looked notice. Merlin seemed to notice Arthur's glances and looked up, "I have something for you," He quickly said, "A Christmas present, I know we said we weren't going to do them but you know," Merlin held his hands over the table, speaking something in another language as a long package appeared, a velvet blanket draped over it. Merlin pushed it towards Arthur who reached over, running his hands over the red velvet. Arthur peeled it back, undoing the ribbon around the package. 

On the table was a long gold sword, there was a silver stripe down the middle with writing in an ancient text that Arthur didn't understand. Arthur ran his hand up to the hilt of the sword, the body of the hilt was Opel, at the top was a large round red emerald. Where the hilt ended and joined the sword, two golden dragons sat either side, their wings spread out, "After what happened to Excalibur I thought you could use a new sword," Merlin quietly said from across the table. After the great battle and what Excalibur was used for, the lives it had to take, Arthur couldn't bare to wield it again, returning it to the lake. Arthur picked up the sword, holding it with one hand and flipping it; perfect balance. "Do you like it?" Merlin asked. Arthur swung the sword, reaching out and carefully running his finger over the writing on it.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked, noticing how breathless he sounded.

"For the love of Camelot," Merlin spoke from his chair.

"It's beautiful Merlin I-" Arthur chocked on the emotion that rose in his throat, he cleared his throat, carefully placing the sword on the table. Arthur sat down on his chair, reaching out to take Merlin's hand, squeezing it, "Thank you," He smiled. Merlin relaxed back into his chair. Arthur sat back in his chair, biting his lip. Arthur tapped his hand on the edge of the chair, there had been several points over the week where Arthur had nearly given Merlin his present but every time he backed out, his nerves getting the better of him. Arthur glanced up at Merlin who was light by the candle's on the table, a smile on his face.  _ Now or never.  _ Arthur pushed himself up from his chair, "I have something for you too," He said. Arthur walked over to his desk, pulling the draw open and pulling out the package. He stared down at it before walking over to Merlin. His hands were wrapped tightly around it, right now felt like a before and once he handed the package over it would be the after and Arthur wasn't sure things would be the same.

"You going to keep it?" Merlin joked. Arthur looked at him, he was smiling up at Arthur, the corners of his eyes crinkled;  _ beautiful _ . Arthur took in a large breath, walking over to the table, perching on it next to Merlin. He held the box out and Merlin took it, pulling the ribbon and undoing the wrapping. Arthur felt his breath quicking as each layer fell away. Merlin pulled the lid of the box off, a puzzled look on his face as he stared down at it. Merling reached in and pulled the golden crown out. "It's a crown?" Merlin said, staring up at Arthur, "I'm the court sorcerer why would I have a crown," He said, his brows pulled together. 

Arthur ran his tongue across his lips. He had never gotten this far, he felt an invisible rope around his lungs tighten as the words were on the tip of his tongue, so close to being spoken. "To match mine," Arthur finally said. Merlin just stared up at him, clearly not joining the dots and Arthur wasn't sure if he was glad or not. Arthur reached out and took the crown placing it on the table, and taking Merlin's hand in his, running his thumb over the back of Merlin's hand. "I know you said you never wanted to stop calling me your boyfriend but..." Arthur slide of the table, moving to kneel in front of Merlin, who's eyes were currently growing wider. "I was hoping you might change it to husband,"  _ There it was, he had said.  _

Merlin just looked at Arthur, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. Merlin's eyes grew watery and Arthur couldn't tell if it was from emotion or the fact that he hadn't blinked in what felt like minutes. "Are you-are you asking me to-"

"Marry me?" Arthur interrupted, his own smile growing as he knew in his heart and mind that this was what he wanted, "Yes I am," Arthur breathed, grinning.

Merlin finally blinked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, "Are you sure?" He gasped

Arthur wanted to laugh at that, "Merlin I have never been more sure of anything," Arthur said, his own vision blurring with tears. 

Merlin laughed, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, tears escaped down his cheek. "Yes, of course, yes!" Merlin laughed. 

The air returned to Arthur's lungs as Merlin reached forward, pressing a kiss to Arthur's lips, both men smiling as they kissed.

Arthur reached up and brushed the tear from Merlin's cheek. Arthur stood up, Merlin standing with him, their hands clasped between them. "So does this mean you have to call me king now?" Merlin asked, his head tilting to the side, "Or Sire I'm happy with both," He teased.

Arthur reached out, taking the crown and placing it onto of Merlin's head, smiling at the sight. He let his hand travel down to coming to rest on his shoulder, "Merry Christmas  _ King Merlin _ ," Arthur smiled. Looking at his boyfriend wearing the crown he deserved. He had done more for Camelot that anyone, had saved it more than anyone, there was no one else Arthur wanted by his side, no one else who held his heart as Merlin did.

"Merry Christmas King Arthur," Merlin grinned.

It had been a long road here, one thwart with pain and loss. Arthur knew there were by many more days like today, days where they had to be separated, where one of them would be in danger. Arthur wasn't a fool, he knew there was still work to be done in Camelot, bigotries about magic that still lingered. But known of that scared Arthur, not when he thought about Merlin sitting next to him on the throne with a crown he deserved. 

Arthur leaned forward, and kissed his husband to be, wrapping his hand around his neck and deepening it. Arthur pulled back his forehead resting on Merlin's. Right now Arthur wasn't worried about the future. Right now the only thing he cared about was the man he loved before him, and the life and kingdom they were going to build together.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas 💗🥺


End file.
